


То ли девочка, а то ли видение

by Noctis_Karell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fucking, Humor, M/M, Mini, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Дальнобой, Розовая Шуба и презервативы





	То ли девочка, а то ли видение

**Author's Note:**

> Условный русреал!AU, ООСище, трэш, угар и, конечно же, содомия. Трепетным фанатам под кат лезть с тридцатью каплями валерьянки  
> 

_«Во тьме бегут фонари,_  
_Где же на дороге_  
_Мой милый друг?»_

 

Роси очень хотел спать. А ещё жрать и трахаться. Последнее — опционально.

Дорога была пуста, как его кишки, не видевшие еды уже три дня. Роси очень торопился. Груз с презервативами требовалось доставить уже завтра, а иначе через девять месяцев город бы затопили младенцы, которых Росинант на дух не переносил. К тому же, в этом городе ему ещё предстояло жить. Хотя бы иногда. Дальнобой сжирал почти всё время, но в пустую и пропахшую сыростью квартиру возвращаться всё-таки приходилось. В машине на стоянке ночевать не разрешали.

Радио противно шипело, как перееханная накануне то ли змея, то ли столб электропередачи, и от этого клонило в сон ещё больше.

Темнота залепляла глаза, дорога сливалась в одно целое с пустынными полями вокруг и чёрным небом, и быть бы через девять месяцев всем немножко беременными, если бы фары не выхватили из темноты нечто ярко-розовое, огромное и блестящее.

От испуга Роси дал по тормозам, и фура со скрипом остановилась рядом с этим. Это приветливо скалилось и, перекрикивая рёв двигателя, зазывно спросило:

— Как на счёт развлечься, мальчик?

«Мальчик» почесал трёхдневную щетину, выплюнул на пол окурок, который от голода жевал уже полчаса, и окинул жрицу любви пристальным взглядом. То, огромное, что он увидел вначале, на деле оказалось шубой. Розовой и перьевой. Что было ниже — закрывала дверца машины, но деваха, в целом, показалась Росинанту ничего. Другой всё равно не было и не предвиделось ещё долго.

— Сколько? — сонно моргая, спросил он.

— Сколько будет, — хихикнула девица нежным басом.

— Залезай, — Росинант открыл дверь и начал расстёгивать штаны, чтобы не терять времени даром. Благо презервативов было навалом. Полностью в фуру они не влезали и иногда валились на голову в салон через какую-то щель, отыскать которую так и не получалось.

Жрица любви тоже долго не думала, юркнула внутрь, переступив лесенку одним шагом и долбанувшись головой о потолок так, что Роси даже умилился. Совсем, как он. Всевышний или кто-то там не обделил ростом.

На секунду включив свет, он тут же его погасил. Аккумулятора жаль не было, но освещение показало, что Роси явно переоценил данные девицы. При ближайшем рассмотрении красивой она не выглядела: хищный нос, улыбка, как у Джулии Робертс, если бы та была пираньей, и прячущие глаза фигурные глянцево-оранжевые очки. Страшна как смертный грех!

— Сзади дашь? — очень уж не хотелось на неё смотреть и опозориться в самый важный момент.

— А как же, — радостно возвестила та, усаживаясь ему на колени. Сиденье скрипнуло и чуть не провалилось сквозь днище на асфальт, но Росинанту уже было плевать. Гормоны играли и пели аллилуйю, а на дороге могло попасться и не такое. В последний раз ему довелось трахать что-то, похожее на крокодила, так что Розовая Шуба была ещё неплохим вариантом.

Девица оказалась резвой и чуть не пробила головой потолок, и не сломала Роси ноги. Но это не помешало их короткому счастью.

Расплатившись презервативами и пачкой сигарет, Роси спросил напоследок:

— А пожрать у тебя ничего нет?

— Держи! — Шуба изъяла из своих недр замурзанный батончик сникерса и кинула ему.

Ночь явно удалась. Осталось только успеть доставить груз.

**Спустя десять лет.**

Жизнь Росинанта была скучной, как пиво без водки. Дорога — дом, дорога — дом... А до этого родители кинули его в детдоме вместе с братом, о котором он и не помнил ничего. Того усыновили, а Роси не повезло. Так что единственным развлечением в детстве были уроки вождения, которые давал ему местный сторож по прозвищу Будда. Росинант умел водить фуру, трактор, автобус, железнодорожный состав и даже старый, сломанный и списанный в утиль, «боинг». Это была судьба — стать водителем, после того, как детдом выкинул его в крошечную квартирку с наказом быть хорошим членом общества.

В общем, жизнь Роси была очень скучной. И только поэтому, а не из-за желания найти семью, он дал объявление в программу «Ищу козлов, которые меня бросили».

А когда через неделю позвонили и сообщили, что нашёлся брат, то даже не поверил. Только официальное приглашение с обещанием бесплатной жратвы после воссоединения его убедило.

 

Вокруг всё переливалось и блестело. Глаза резал свет софитов, а гримёр упорно пытался его накрасить, убеждая, что для камеры так будет лучше. По мнению Роси, его было бы лучше побрить, поэтому отбивался, как мог, но всё равно оказался размалёван подводкой для глаз и измазан красной губной помадой поперёк морды. Почему красной и почему помадой — гримёр пожал плечами и сказал, что ориентировка сверху, нынче в моде «Бэтмен» и раскраска под Джокера. В итоге, Роси просто вытолкнули на сцену как есть и усадили на диван, где уже сидел кто-то смутно знакомый. Огромный розовый перьевой комок.

— Росинант Донкихот, позволь представить тебе Доффи! — восторженно крикнул ведущий, и зрители зааплодировали.

Роси вспомнил: дорогу, сникерс и Шубу.

— Так ты мужик! — вскакивая, заорал он.

— Так я мужик! — в панике заорал Доффи, показываясь из шубы.

В зале повисла гробовая тишина. Братья пялились друг на друга, не в силах сказать ни слова. Наконец, Доффи не выдержал.

— А я всё думал, почему родить не получается. Ну, привет, братишка...

 

Родители Доффи хотели девочку. Блондинку, высокую, настоящую арийку. Такой не было. В приюте для мальчиков с девочками вообще было сложно. Но Доффи их вполне устроил, так что, под чутким руководством родителей, до тридцати пяти лет о разнице полов он не знал ни-че-го. Член, по его мнению, был у всех, а грудь... так пива меньше жрать надо, и груди не будет. Так утверждала строгая мама, заплетая ему косы и покупая розовые шубы, как единственное, что было, по её мнению, достойно милой дочурки. В восемнадцать лет «дочурка» не выдержала опеки и опять же, под чутким руководством — что и как вставляется — ушла в загул. С условием, что зарабатывать пора бы уже самой. Денег на жратву дома вечно не хватало. Всё уходило на шубы.

Доффи отчаянно хотел детей и замуж, потому что, по мнению его мамы — этого хотели все приличные девочки. Но дети отчего-то не получались, да и женихов не наблюдалось. Лет в тридцать Доффи начал подозревать неладное. А словам Росинанта Доффи почему-то поверил сразу и безоговорочно. Может быть, потому что небритый, воняющий куревом и похожий на бомжа в недельном запое Роси ему понравился. Доффи до сих пор хранил те презервативы и сигареты в шкатулке с розовыми фламинго, рядом со старым патефоном — его шипение, когда игла скользила по пластинке, напоминало звук радио в фуре той ночью. Наверное, это было тем, что люди обычно именовали любовью с первого взгляда, бессмысленной и беспощадной.

Услышав историю, зал рыдал и ликовал одновременно. Росинант хренел. Доффи сиял.

— Я теперь буду ездить с тобой, — Доффи улыбнулся ласково, как испанский мафиози. — Бесплатно,— и насмешливо шепнул, приобняв Роси: — Могу завлекать и грабить попутчиков; так и на свой бизнес накопим, откроем детдом для одарённых. А без грима и шубы нас никто и не опознает.

И провёл неожиданно ухоженными и длинными пальцами по его губам, смазывая помаду.

— Ы-ы-ы, — только и сумел ответить Роси, потому что братишка уже утаскивал его за кулисы с недвусмысленными намерениями. — А жрать-то когда будем?!

Но это всё уже совсем другая история. Со счастливым концом, семьёй и кучей детишек, как и полагается.


End file.
